You're my best friend
by DiscoeJester
Summary: When April is feeling blue, she invites Donnie over to cheer her up. Donnie/April oneshot


April O'Neil gazed out her apartment window as the sun slowly disappeared behind the skyscrapers in the distance. _This has been the most normal week I've had in a long time_, she thought to herself. After their last victory over the Kraang, the turtles decided to give April some space so that she could concentrate on school. But once she returned to the normalcy of highschool that she had wanted so much, she found that normalcy just wasn't keeping her satisfied. After that terrifying experience with the Kraang, she found it difficult to go back to the way things were. She wanted so badly to talk to someone about what she had gone through, but who would listen to her, let alone believe her? And besides, she was sworn to secrecy about the Kraag as well as the turtles. She loved her new friends, and would never do anything to put them in harm's way. She looked across her bed at her Tphone, _wow, I can't believe Donnie hasn't even called me once,_ she thought. It wasn't like him to not call or swing by to check on her every now and then. Secretly, she wished he was there with her. School had been lonely lately. Casey was busy practicing hockey, and Irma was studying for exams. So that often lead her to not speaking to anyone the whole day.

She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, hoping that she would hear that familiar ringtone or tap at the window. But neither came. She sat back up and looked at the phone. _Donnie calls me all the time asking me to hang out or just to see how I'm doing, and I always brush him off. Yet, every time I call his name, he's right there in a millisecond. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Hell, he's probably already fed up with always being rejected by me. Maybe I shouldn't call him, I mean, what makes me think he will still wanna be with me after the way I've treated him?_

Suddenly, tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt loneliness, fear, anxiety, and confusion all at once. She curled up in her bed and cried softly, but she still didn't feel better. She heard a knock on her door, "April, sweetie?" called her father behind the door. "Yes?" she replied trying her best to cover up her crying and sniffling. "I'm goin to bed, so I'll see ya in the morning, alright?" "Okay, goodnight, daddy," she said waiting till she couldn't hear his footsteps to begin crying again. She wanted to let him in and tell him everything, but he just wouldn't understand_. I just need to talk to somebody_, she thought as she reached for her phone and dialed Donnie's number. "Hello? April? Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in forever!" said Donnie cheerfully. Good, he was glad to hear from her. "Donnie," April said shyly, "um, . . I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stop by and hang out at my place." She smiled as she heard Donnie yelling to his brothers, "Guys, guys! April wants to hang out with me! Me! Woohoo!" "Donnie, I can hear you," she giggled. She was sure he was blushing right now. "April, say no more, I will be there in no time!" he declared and hung up.

She got up, wiped her tears, and put a little foundation around her eyes to hide the redness. Sure enough, Donnie was there tapping at her window seven minutes after he hung up. She let him in and gave him a big hug, which made him blush. "I've missed you Donnie," she said softly, pressing her cheek against his plastron. "Y-y-you too, April," he stammered nervously. "So how's school been? Any tests or homework I can help you out with? You know, studies show that studying in pairs helps students recollect test information much more efficiently!" he asked hopefully. "I'd like that, Donnie. I guess I could use some extra help on Physics." She said smiling up at him, but then turning her gaze to the floor. "Why Physics is my speciality-" he cut himself off when he noticed her sad expression. "April, what's wrong?" he inquired. "Oh oh it's nothing! I just had a long day at school, that's all!" she said trying to make herself appear happy again. "April.." he said softly, "I'm not dumb, ya know! Now please tell me what's wrong! Don't say that nothing is wrong cuz I can tell that there is. You, know, Master Splinter says it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up!" "Well, I-I-," April tried to get the words out but started tearing up again. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't even know what's wrong!" she sobbed sitting on her bed and covering her eyes. Donnie sat beside her and put an arm around her. She continued, "I don't know if it's because I'm terrified that the Kraang are coming after me, or that Karai wants me dead, or that I'm part mutant, or that no one talks to me at school, or that I'm struggling in my classes, or that my friends are always too busy for me, or that my life is a complete rollercoaster!" Listening to herself, she knew that nothing she was saying was cohesive, but at least she was letting out her frustrations. Donnie continued to hold her without saying a word. She couldn't remember the last time she cried this hard. Finally, when she was done, Donnie spoke up, "Is that better?" "Yea," she sniffled, "I'm sorry you had to hear me babble on like that." "It's no trouble at all!" he said, "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't realize how hard it must be for you to take all of this in." He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "April, I'll always protect you: from Karai, from the Kraang, from anything that threatens to touch you! And if you are worried about school, let me help you!" "That's the other thing, Donnie! You!" she said. "Me?" he questioned, "Did I do something wrong? Oh please tell me if I did?!" She looked right back at him, "You're always there for me. You've always had my back. You've always come to my rescue. You always make sure I make it home safely. And all I've done for you is push you to the side and not even notice! I can't believe I didn't realize it until today, but.." she leaned in closer and hugged him tightly, "you're the best friend I've ever had." Donnie hugged her back, not sure what to say. They pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment. Then Donnie finally spoke up "I'll always be your friend, April, and I promise that I will always be there." His words touched her deeply. She knew that Donnie had always had a crush on her since the day they met, it was obvious, but she had never returned his feelings. But now, she was beginning to think that she did. Then to Donnie's surprise, she placed a light kiss on his lips and hugged him again. "Thanks, Donnie."


End file.
